Baby Sitting
by XxMCRmyBVBxX
Summary: Japan agrees to baby sit a few of the nation's children since they're all going out for a couples night out. Japan would've tagged along but his boyfriend Greece is back home for a meeting. What will happen as Japan tries to watch all the crazy little ones? -WARNING: Hints of past mpreg-


"Amery, no get down before you hurt yourself!" the Japanese man exclaimed as he watched the little boy start to climb up a book shelf.

"No! I am the awesome Amery!" The little brunet boy exclaimed proudly.

"Mutti's gonna yell at you when he gets back if you don't stop!" The little boy's sister, Valerie, exclaimed.

Prussia and Austria's kids are always difficult, especially Amery.

Japan quickly ran to Amery and got him down from the book shelf.

Amery had his mother's hair, a brown color, his father's awesome eyes as well as his father's pale skin tone. Valerie on the other hand had a mix of her parents hair which resulted in a pale brown color, her mother's purple eyes and her mother's skin complexion. The kids were only 2 years apart, Amery being 6 and Valerie being 4.

"Come on, let's go play!" A little girl exclaimed in her thick French accent.

Arielle, daughter of France and Canada, came skipping over to Amery and Valerie. She was a beautiful little girl, wavy blonde hair, blueish purple eyes, gorgeous peachy skin. She was 6 like Amery was.

"Yes, why don't you two play something safe. Maybe a puzzle?" Japan suggested.

"Puzzles aren't enough for the awesome me!" Amery complained.

"Mr. Japan, my nail polish totally spilled all over the place!" Milena exclaimed from across the living room.

Japan sighed to himself, she's another one who could be a trouble maker. She must get it from Poland because Lithuania was quite kind and well mannered.

The little girl was a blend of both her parents, straight brown hair, green eyes exactly like poland, Lithuania's facial features but attitude like Poland. Her little brother Eryk was the opposite, with wavy blonde hair, big emerald eyes like his father's, a little more of his mother's facial features with his father's exact kind attitude.

"Maybe you should have closed the bottle Milena." Eryk said softly, clutching his baby blue blankie. The little boy was only 4 though his big sister was 6.

"Whatever Eryk, I totally knew what I was doing." Milena rolled her eyes in a huff.

Japan quickly got a mop and floor cleaner before the pink nail polish could dry up. He cleaned up what he could though there was still a bit of pink sparkling residue left on the wooden floor.

Why had Japan agreed to baby sit all the other nation's children? He just couldn't say no, could he?

"Like, thanks Mr. Japan." Milena smiled.

"You're welcome." Japan nodded.

Japan put away the mop, washing it out first of course, then returned back to the living room where all of the other kids were playing.

"Mr. Japan, I'm hungry! Can we please have some pasta?" A little boy exclaimed, running up to Japan.

Italy and Germany's youngest child was not really a trouble maker. He was pretty friendly like his mother so all of the other kids liked him a lot. His name was Ricardo.

Ricardo's light brown hair swished in from of his face as his big sky blue eyes looked up at Japan.

"No we should eat wurst." Ricardo's older brother by 2 years, Lukas, said. He looked more like Germany, with his blond hair and blue eye color though he had Italy's facial features.

"No we should eat pasta!" Ricardo argued with Lukas.

"No we should eat wurst!" Lukas argued back with the 4 year old.

"I agree, we should eat wurst!" Amery exclaimed.

"Hm wurst does sound good." Valerie shrugged.

"No we should eat makowiec." Milena said, getting out her blue nail polish.

"But aren't we only supposed to eat that for christmas?" Eryk wondered.

"Like, who even cares? It's yummy." Milena replied.

"I think we should eat scones." A little boy said in his british accent. Blake Jones, son of America and England, put down his toy to look up at everyone with his blue eyes.

"Ew no," Arielle said before ruffling Blake's bright blond hair, "That is disgusting, we should eat chocolate soufflé."

"That's nasty!" Blake exclaimed.

"Scones are nasty!" Arielle shot back at the five year old.

"I think we should eat pasta like Ricardo said!" A little boy with dark brown curls said.

"No, Alejandro," His sister, with lighter brown curls almost like his, shook her head, "We should eat flan! Mr. Japan can you make flan?"

"Ew Spanish food." Amery said in disgust.

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH, SPANISH FOOD IS THE BEST!" The little girl with the curls, known as Annabelle, shouted. You could see she got her temper from Romano.

"Pshh, German food is better little girl!" Amery teased.

"We're the same age! AND DON'T CALL ME A LITTLE GIRL BEFORE I KICK YOUR BUTT YOU STUPID BASTARD!" She screamed.

"That is enough shouting." Japan said in a calm tone.

"He started it!" Annabelle exclaimed.

"What ever little girl, you know I'm right." Amery laughed, his laugh was almost identical to his father's.

"THAT'S IT IM GONNA HURT YOU, YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A POTATO LOVING BASTARD THAT NEEDS TO GET PUNCHED!" Annabelle shouted, getting up from her seat beside her twin brother.

"No one will be punching anyone!" Japan exclaimed with a horrified expression.

At the sight of his cousins almost fighting, Ricardo shrieked and hid behind Lukas, his curl bouncing along as he hid.

"Don't be such a baby, Ricardo." Lukas sighed.

"I-I can't help it!" Ricardo whined.

Annabelle looked over at her scared cousin and sighed then sat back down next to Alejandro.

"I won't punch you only cause I don't want my cugino scared." Annabelle said sympathetically.

Japan sighed with relief. There was a brief silence before the little 6 year old girl with shiny, long, dark brown hair, purple eyes and an eerie smile spoke up.

"Well," Anya, the daughter of Russia and China, spoke up, "No one asked me but I think we should definitely eat dumplings."

"She creeps me out." Eryk whispered to his big sister who was now painting her nails blue.

"Like, I know right?" Milena nodded.

Then, probably one of the only real mature kids there shot up from the couch.

"I think we should eat cinnamon sugar cookies like mummy makes." Sealand spoke up happily as he referred to Finland.

"Oooh cookies! That sounds yummy!" Alejandro nodded happily.

"Oui, it does sound rather delicious." Arielle agreed.

"Cookies!" Ricardo exclaimed excitedly.

"I guess." Annabelle sighed, rolling her eyes.

"That sounds totally delish." Milena chimed in.

"It won't be better than scones but I suppose it'll be alright." Blake shrugged.

Japan got out all the ingredients he needed to make the cookies that the children wanted so desperately. They were all in the kitchen with him, talking and laughing amongst each other.

"Have you helped your mama make these cookies before?" Japan asked Sealand.

"Of course I have Mr. Japan." Sealand nodded with a smile on his face.

Sealand preheated the oven like Finland taught him to then returned to Japan to help mix the ingredients together.

Amery was running around screaming, "I AM AWESOME!"

Valerie watched her brother and sighed to herself.

"Dummkopf." She muttered.

Across the kitchen, Ricardo was getting his nails painted by Milena. Milena practically begged him to let her paint his nails and being the good friend that he is, he gave in.

"See I told you purple was your color." Milena smiled, stroking the paint coated brush over Ricardo's left pinky nail.

"I guess so." Ricardo shrugged with a chuckle.

Eryk watched them both as he clutched the blanket closer to himself.

"Are you okay, Eryk?" Ricardo asked.

"Yes, thank you." Eryk nodded quickly.

"Okay." Ricardo smiled happily.

"Hehe you're so short!" Arielle teased Blake before ruffling his hair.

"Get away from me you tosser!" Blake exclaimed.

"Aw! you're also adorable when you're mad." Arielle smirked in her french accent.

"Shut it!" Blake huffed, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

"Mama always told me if you're gonna punch someone, make a fist like this." Annabelle said before demonstrating the way Romano taught her to defend herself.

Lukas was watching her as she explained. He was much like his father, learning how to punch and fight for himself, he was a very brave little boy.

"Wunderbar." Lukas admired.

"But papa says we shouldn't fight anyone cause fighting solves nothing and talking things out works much better." Alejandro chimed in.

Alejandro was much more gentle than his sister, he had Spain's kindness. Annabelle was kind and sweet too though if you hurt her or Alejandro, she wasn't so nice and that's where her mama's traits came in.

"Yea but if someone does something mean, you gotta be able to protect yourself, fratello." Annabelle reminded him.

"I know but papa says kindness is a lot better." Alejandro replied.

"Papa used to be a Conqu- conquis-.." Annabelle tried to pronounce the long word.

"Conquistador?" Lukas suggested.

"Yea that- so he wasn't very kind all the time. Papa used to be mean." Annabelle told her twin brother.

Though, Alejandro always looked up to his papa so he didn't really believe that Spain used to be mean. The little boy didn't say anything after that.

Anya, who had been sitting in the corner alone for quite some time, got up and walked over to Milena.

"Do you think maybe you could paint my nails?" Anya asked nicely.

Although Milena was a bit frightened by the girl, she still nodded and smiled.

"Sure, like, what color do you want me to paint them?" Milena asked.

"Do you have any yellow?" Anya wondered.

"I, like, totally do." Milena nodded and took out yellow nail polish from her bag.

Meanwhile, Japan was putting balls of cookie dough on to the cookie sheets along with Sealand's help. They put the 2 cookie sheets into the oven for them to bake.

After about a half hour, the cookies were finished and Japan let the cookies cool down for a little bit.

"Ve~ Im hungry, when are we going to be able to eat the cookies?" Ricardo wondered.

"You're always hungry, Ricardo, that's nothing new." Lukas said as he rolled his eyes.

"The cookies are almost cool, they should be ready for serving in just a moment." Japan told Ricardo.

Just as Japan had told him, the cookies were served a few minuets later.

Each child munched on the cookies happily while sipping on some milk. Japan was just happy that the cookies kept them all quiet for sometime.

That is until Amery finished and started running around again.

That made all the other little ones hyper and so they started playing and running around too.

_There has to be a way to get them to calm down_ Japan thought _come on think_

Then it came to him.

"Why don't we all watch a movie?" Japan suggested.

The kids got excited and all nodded in agreement so they all rushed back to the den. Within 10 minuets, all the kids were huddled together under a large blanket, with Japan in the middle of course.

"What sort of movie would you like to watch?" Japan asked the kids.

"Romance." Arielle said quickly.

"Horror!" Annabelle grinned which made Alejandro cringe at the thought.

"Action." Lukas chimed in.

"YES DEFINITELY ACTION!" Amery exclaimed in agreement with his cousin.

"I think we should watch the romance movie." Anya smiled.

"Yea, like, what Anya said." Milena nodded.

"Yea we should watch romance." Ricardo beamed happily.

Japan looked down at Eryk who was cuddled into the Japanese man's side as he held his blue blankie.

"What about you Eryk, what would you like to watch?" Japan asked.

"How about a disney movie?" Eryk suggested.

"That's, like, totally perfect Eryk." His sister praised.

"We could watch beauty and the beast!" Ricardo exclaimed.

There was a bit of murmuring from the children but all in all, they seemed to agree with watching the movie.

"Plus, it does take place in France." Arielle said obnoxiously.

"Well there's better movies in America and the UK than in France." Blake told her.

"Sure there are mon ami, keep telling yourself that." Arielle chuckled.

Japan put the movie on and soon all of the children, including Japan, became engrossed with the movie.

The sun had set and it was already 8:00 in the evening.

The rest of the nations were all outside Japan's doorstep. Italy knocked on the door happily, impatient to see his little boys again.

"I hope all the children didn't cause Japan too much trouble." England said, holding on to America's hand.

"Well they're not that much of a hassle, they're well behaved little boys and girls." France assured him.

"Speak for your own children." Austria muttered, thinking back to all the naughty things Amery has done.

A few moments passed but still no answer came to the door.

"What the hell is going on, why isn't anyone coming to the door?" Romano wondered.

"Hm maybe Japan's busy." Italy shrugged, knocking again.

"Busy doing what? He's in there with 12 kids." China sighed.

Still, no one came to the door.

"Maybe Japan has a spare key we can use to get inside!" America suggested.

"Yes, we should definitely look for a key." Russia nodded.

"Yea, like, that's totally a good idea." Poland chimed in.

So the nations started looking around the porch for a spare key.

"Maybe Japan took all the kids out." Italy told his husband.

"Nein, it's late, I think he'd be home by now." Germany replied, looking behind a plant.

"Iggy can you see it up there?" America wondered.

"No, love, I don't even think it would be up here." England told him as he looked into the gutters.

America was currently holding his husband up with his strength so England could search for a key.

"They must be crazy thinking I'm going to get dirty looking for some key." France said before sitting in a chair on the porch.

"It wouldn't kill you to try and look." Canada said as-a-matter-of-fact-ly.

"Liet why don't you look by there?" Poland suggested, pointing to a few plants off the porch.

"But why do I have to-" Lithuania began.

"Because, like, I just bought this dress and I'm, like, so not trying to get it dirty." Poland answered as he showed off the light pink dress he was wearing.

Lithuania sighed and went over to where those plants were.

"Hey bastard, do you see it yet?" Romano asked Spain.

"No, not yet, amor." Spain replied cheerfully as he searched through a potted plant.

"Hey look I think I found it!" Finland exclaimed, holding up a silver key.

Sweden put the mat back to where it was on the porch. All the nations gathered up once again and Finland opened the door.

Everyone was silent as they stepped in to the house. There was no noise, not even a whisper could be heard.

Italy clung to Germany's arm in fear as they all walked toward the den.

"Bastard, hold my hand." Romano whispered to Spain.

Spain smiled before holding Romano's hand knowing the Italian wouldn't admit to being scared.

Austria held on to Prussia's hand as well.

"Don't worry Roddy, the awesome me will protect you." Prussia told his husband.

"I'd be better off dead then." Austria responded.

Surprisingly, well not really, France was clinging to Canada. Canada rolled his eyes, usually he'd be the scared one.

"Japan, dude, dude are you home?" America called out.

When they made it to the den, Sweden flicked the light switch on and before them was the cutest sight ever.

All the kids were cuddled up with one another, sleeping peacefully with a very exhausted Japan sleeping between all of them.

"Aw sono così adorabili!" Italy smiled brightly.

"Sì, they are." Romano said, even smiling himself.

"Stupid Japan, making me worry." China huffed.

America walked up to Japan and poked him.

"Japan, bro, time to wakey wakey." America said.

Blake opened his eyes at the sound of his dad's voice.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Blake asked sleepily.

"Hey buddy, we're going home, it's night time." America told him.

"That's right, love." England nodded, walking over to Blake and picking him up.

Japan awoke slowly just in time to see Sweden put Sealand on his back like in piggy-back ride position.

"How long have I been asleep?" Japan asked.

"Who knows? Probably a while though." Italy answered, scooping up his little Ricardo.

"Ja, you all were asleep." Germany nodded as he scooped up his eldest son from the couch.

"Maman?" Arielle wondered as Canada picked her up.

"Yes sweetheart, I'm right here." Canada smiled softly.

"Did you have a good time with Mr. Japan?" Spain asked his daughter as he hoisted her up from the couch.

"Sí papi, I did." Annabelle answered, still a little sleepy.

"What about you Alejandro?" Romano asked his son, already holding him.

"I did too mama." Alejandro nodded, just as sleepy as his sister.

"Aw, like, Liet their still asleep." Poland cooed before picking up Melina who was snoring softly.

Lithuania smiled in response as he picked up Eryk.

"Hi mama, Hi papa, Im so happy you're back." Anya told her parents before hopping off the couch and hugging their legs.

"I see you were definitely missing us while we were gone." Russia smiled cheerfully.

"Yes I did." Anya nodded.

"Were you a good boy for Mr. Japan?" Austria asked his son.

"Yes mutti." Amery lied.

"He's a liar mutti, he climbed up on the book shelf!" Valerie exclaimed.

"Well I'm too awesome to play boring games like everyone else." Amery said in his defense.

Austria looked at Prussia for back up but Prussia merely shrugged.

"What? It's true he's super awesome just like his awesome vati." Prussia stated.

"What am I ever going to do with the two of you?" Austria sighed.

"Well Japan, it looks like the kids really enjoyed you baby sitting, you should do it again sometime." Italy told him, with a smile on his face.

Japan felt his stomach turn at the very thought of baby sitting 12 kids at one time again.

"I'm home!" Greece called through out the house before setting down his bag.

Japan came out from the kitchen and smiled before running up to Greece. For someone who enjoyed personal space, he sure didn't mind hugging his boyfriend as much as he could.

The Greek man embraced his boyfriend with a soft smile on his own face.

"How did the baby sitting go?" Greece asked.

"It went pretty good I guess. Most of them were well behaved." Japan nodded.

The Japanese man brought his lover over to the couch so they could talk a little more.

"You know," Greece began, "Maybe it's time we had kids of our own."

Japan thought back to all the craziness that happened when he was baby sitting and looked at Greece like he was insane.

"I don't even want to think about another kid for a long, long time." Japan responded.

_The end._


End file.
